Mordecai's Broken Heart
by Chaoticlover
Summary: Mordecai feels bummed because Margaret's getting married to a complete stranger and is about give up on love, but when he and Rigby meet Hunter and Colleen's daughters, Laura & Blair & Blitz & Angeline's daughter Clair, they won't know what to think.
1. Frustrations of Love

Chapter 1: Frustrations of Love

"Unbelievable, I can't believe that Margaret is getting married, I just can't catch a break," Yelled Mordecai as he burst through the door in frustration.

"Relax, dude besides she was too good for you," Said Rigby trying to calm Mordecai down.

"You know what, I give up, I'll never find love," Sighed Mordecai as he and Rigby made their way to their room.

"Dude, don't be upset, I mean, she'll probably reconsider" Replied Rigby.

"No, she won't, face it, I never had a chance," Said Mordecai.

Just then Benson and Skips came to inform them of Margaret's wedding and asked them set up the chairs and pick up the cake. Mordecai was so depressed he just responded to Benson (which he or Rigby never do in any of the episodes).

"No problem, Benson, We'll get on it right away, we'll be done as soon as we can," Said Mordecai in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong with Mordecai," Asked Skips.

"Oh, He's bummed because now that Margaret's getting married and he never got a chance to make his move on her, he'll be bummed for the rest of his life," Answered Rigby.

"He seems pretty down, what with losing the girl of his dreams and having his heart broken so many times," Said Benson.

"You might want to be careful, Rigby, Mordecai could take his frustration out on you," Quoted Skips.

"What, why would he take his frustrations out on me," Reacted Rigby.

"Your selfishness always made it difficult for him to make his move on Margaret, now she's getting married and now he'll probably lose his faith on love," Said Benson.

Rigby didn't know what to think, his selfishness always did make it difficult for Mordecai to make his move on Margaret. He had to go find Mordecai, their friend was on the verge of becoming a distant memory.

Meanwhile at the Bakery, Mordecai was still moping over the fact that Margaret was getting married.

"I can't believe Margaret's getting married to some stranger, this is the worst day of my life," Quoted Mordecai.

Just then Rigby ran into the Bakery with a worried look on his face.

"Mordecai, Mordecai," Yelled Rigby.

"Rigby, what're you doing here," Asked Mordecai.

"Mordecai, do you blame me for why you're not with Margaret," Asked Rigby.

"No, why do ask," Responded Mordecai.

"Because Benson and Skips told me that you would take your frustration out on me because my selfishness always ruined your chances to make your move on her," Said Rigby.

"No way, besides you the only one who's gonna help me through this, you're my best friend," Said Mordecai reassuring Rigby.

"Thanks, dude," Replied Rigby as they gave each other a knuckle bump.

Just then they heard an explosion coming from outside, then they saw three figures hit the ground. Mordecai and Rigby went outside to investigate to see what was going on.


	2. Stretched into my Heart

Chapter 2: Stretched into my Heart

Mordecai and Rigby scrambled outside to see what was going on. There was a large crash imprint in the road about the size of three cars and at least a yard deep. It looked as though a small meteor had crashed into the road. On both sides of the road were long lines of cars, each line in their assorted lanes. Most cars were honking their horns vigorously, and many drivers and passengers shouting angrily and cursing about how the crash had stalled them or made them late or whatever. Luckily, however, there were no accidents. A few had gotten out of their cars to look at what had crashed, and were whispering amongst each other about it.

Mordecai and Rigby themselves rushed to the edge of the crater to see what it was. When the smoke and dust settled, they saw, three unconscious female dogs, each in a light colored, skin-tight form-fitting outfit with dark colored gloves and boots. They seemed to be wearing superhero outfits and tights, but without capes. The boys were somewhat reminded of _The Incredibles_. They were each in a different color: pink, blue, and purple. Two were Collies, the one in pink had red fur while the other in purple had blonde fur, and the one in the blue suit was a Golden Retriever/Doberman mix with a black and white, emo-style haircut covering her left eye. Each of them were sprawled out over the crater, and were dirty and bruised, and still unconscious.

_Who the heck are these people?_ Mordecai and Rigby thought. _What are they? Where did they come from? What made them crash here?_

Suddenly, one by one, each one groaned and slowly started to push up from the ground. Clearly, they were hurt and exhausted. Then, suddenly, to everyone's shock, they each expanded their hands, and then reached up out the hole and gripped the edges of it. It was really freaky. Their arms had stretched as though they were rubber.

The three girl dogs pulled themselves out of the hole, and lifted themselves onto the edge closest to the side of the road that Mordecai and Rigby stood on, and then collapsed in exhaustion, panting heavily. There will still some murmurs amongst the human crowd, and a few angry shouts.

"Sorry! Sorry!" the purple-dressed collie shouted at them in calm, reassuring voice, though still panting. Right then, as if on cue, the police and a roadblock crew drove up, started directing the traffic, so the humans got back into their cars, and prepared to go about their business.

"Come on; let's go see if they're okay." Mordecai exclaimed as he speed-walked over toward them, followed by Rigby. They ran to the girls to see if they were alright and that they weren't too badly hurt. When they stood over them, the girls turned their heads to face them.

"Are you alright?" Asked Mordecai. After a second though, he was suddenly dazzled by the stunning appearances of these girls, particularly the pink-dressed red collie.

"Yeah, we're fi-," Said the collie in pink as she stopped in mid-sentence, as she was awestruck by Mordecai's appearance just as Mordecai was of the girl collies. Slowly, this collie got to her feet, and the two others did the same after a second.

"Hi," Replied Mordecai being polite as he was coming back to reality.

"Hi," Responded the love struck collie girl in pink.

Just then, they heard another loud explosion. Mordecai and Rigby looked over at the source, just down the street a little more, and they saw a big cloud of rising smoke. Once the smoke cleared up, standing straight, tall and strong were five more anthropomorphic dogs. Four of them were wearing a gleaming, buff, metallic suit. Mordecai and Rigby again thought they must have been superheroes like these three girls here, though their suits also somewhat resembled knight armor.

Each dog's body was covered in the armor so that only their heads were visible. By their heads, the boys could tell what kind of dogs they were. One was a golden retriever. One a collie with a white face and brownish-red hair. One must have been a German shepherd. The fourth a grey husky. The fifth one, who was naked, was a large white sheepdog with a mess of white fur that made him look like a yeti.

Facing this team of super dogs, the boys noticed as the smoke cleared more, was an equally buff, angry-looking Dalmatian in what looked like a football helmet and shoulder pads.

"Come on, Rovers, let's take that Cano-mutant down, once and for all," barked the golden retriever mix.

Just then, he noticed his daughters and niece were talking to a Blue Jay and a Raccoon. Hunter never seen them interact with civilians like them before. Then he remembered that the Cano-mutant knocked them down. He ran over to them to see if they were all right, but he was not watching too well where he was going or how fast he was going, and as he came to a stop, he bumped into Rigby, knocking him down.

"Ow, Dude, watch where you're going!" Rigby snapped, "you could've…..huh?" he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. He noticed a golden R on his red belt and immediately recognized him.

Rigby leapt back to his feet and screamed "Whoa, Mordecai, do you know who this is?"

Mordecai, who was still staring into the eyes of the pink collie, was snapped back to reality by Rigby's scream. "Huh, What, sorry, you say something Rigby," He stuttered. Then he saw Hunter and also recognized him immediately.


	3. New Job Opportunity

Chapter 3: New Job Opportunity

"No way! You're Hunter!" Yelled Mordecai, "And those are the Road Rovers back there!"

"Yeah, you're the leader of one of the greatest superhero team in the world," Added Rigby. "What are you doing here?"

Hunter thought for a second, thinking about whether or not he should talk to these two. After a second, he spoke. "Well, we try to get civilians involved, but I like you guys, so I'll let you in on it. You see-"

"Hey Boss!" Blitz called out in his deep, German accent, "We beat that Cano-mutant to a mushy pulp!" Everyone looked over and saw the other four rovers heading over toward them.

"Way to go, team!" Hunter cheered as his team approached. Just then, he remembered the three girls had been knocked down. He slapped himself in the forehead and turned back to them. "Girls, are you all okay?"

"We're fine, Daddy." The pink one smiled.

"Okay. Good."

"You don't seem badly hurt any of you," Colleen smiled at the girls. "You girls were amazing back there," She walked over and gave the purple one a scratch behind the ear. "Your first big battle with a Cano-mutant. I'm so proud of all of you."

"Don't worry that you got beaten," Blitz chuckled. "The first one is always the toughest."

Colleen and Hunter both turned back and growled at him. "What?" He shrugged, "I was trying to be encouraging."

Exile was staring down and sniffing Mordecai and Rigby, who nervously glanced between him and each other. "Who are these guys?" Exile asked.

"These are just civilians that the girls and I just met," Hunter answered, "Hey, what are your names again?"

"I'm Rigby, and this is by bro, Mordecai," Rigby answered.

"You two look very odd for brothers." Colleen replied, scratching her chin. "Is perhaps one of you adopted?"

"What? Oh, no. We're not biologically related," Mordecai stuttered. "He means we're best friends."

"Ah. I'm sorry. My mistake."

"So, Hunter, you were about to tell us what's going on here?" Rigby continued, obviously eager for answers.

"You're going to tell a couple of civilians about the mission?" Blitz exclaimed surprised.

"You can't go about telling civilians about that stuff!" Exile snapped. "They could be working for Parvo for all we know!"

"I don't think so for these guys," Hunter replied calmly. "They got honest faces. I think we can trust them."

"I know I trust them." Said the purple girl with a smile. "And besides, maybe they can help us. They might have seen something or have something."

"So, how about we go talk somewhere more private?" Hunter continued. His eyes shifted around at all the people and drivers who were looking at the odd group of mutant animals on the side of the road.

"We know a good place," Mordecai answered, "somewhere calm and peaceful."

"Good idea." Colleen replied.

"Shag, grab the Cano-mutant's corpse," Hunter said to the yeti-like dog. "We might need it later." Shag saluted, gave a few mumbles, and ran over to grab the battered corpse of the mutant."

In another ten minutes, everyone was sitting at a picnic table back in the park.

"So, you guys are big fans of us?" Exile asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we're fans!" Mordecai replied. "I mean, you guys are the most famous team of super heroes in America! -I mean, aside from the Justice League and the Avengers,"

"And the Teen Titans," Rigby added. "Don't forget those guys."

"Oh, yeah, them."

"But you guys are really something!" Rigby turned back to the dogs. "You work for the military, fighting off the evil General Parvo and other terrorists. And you have the coolest powers!"

"Why thank you," Blitz snickered. "We are pretty awesome." He flexed his big arms to prove it.

"Don't listen that much to my dad," The blue suited Doberman mix girl whispered to Mordecai and Rigby. "He gets full of himself in front of fans."

"Clair!" Snapped Blitz, "What have I told you about making me look bad in front of my adoring fans?"

"Sorry, daddy." Her head sank.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you, my little darling. Not for something as little as this." Blitz laughed. The other dogs smiled and started laughing too.

"Wait, wait!" Rigby shouted, interrupting the laughter. "She's your daughter, Blitz?"

"Of course she's my daughter, you got a problem with that," Growled Blitz as he unsheathed his claws.

"No, no, no, I'm just curious is all," Rigby tried to say calmly, and then when he then he mumbled to Mordecai, "geez this guy's got a temper to go with that ego." Mordecai punched him in the arm "Ow," Cried Rigby.

"You're going to have to forgive him; he's a bit of a smart aleck," Remarked Mordecai.

"Shut up," Screamed Rigby.

"So, you were about to tell us what you're doing here?" Mordecai asked Hunter.

"Well, we were sent here because Parvo was seen robbing a research lab seven blocks from here," Said Hunter.

"Parvo's still trying to turn dogs into Cano – Mutants, isn't he?" Cracked Mordecai.

"Yep," Replied Hunter.

"Typical, He's never going to learn, is he," Cracked Rigby.

"No, he's not," Giggled Colleen.

"Anyways, He stole hundreds of vials of mutagen and just last week he kidnapped an accountant for some reason," Said Hunter.

Accountant. A dreadful thought suddenly popped into Rigby's mind. "Wait, do you have a picture of the accountant Parvo kidnapped," he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, here's the picture, Comrade" Said Exile as he handed a photograph to Rigby.

Rigby was shocked to find whose face was on the picture, then none other than his brother, Don.

"Oh no! Mordecai, look! It's Don! My brother's been kidnapped by some criminal geneticist" Yelled Rigby.

"You know him?" Blitz raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, dude. He's my little brother."

"He's your little brother?" Asked the purple-suited girl dog in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I know, he's bigger than me;" Rigby grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Blair! Show some compassion! He just lost his brother!" The pink suited girl snapped.

"Actually, he's not lost yet. He might still be alive," The blue girl corrected her.

Mordecai and Rigby's attention was drawn back to the three girl pups that were dressed differently from the other Rovers. The boys had never heard of them, and did not know them. Mordecai still thought the pink one was cute.

"Hey, you three," Mordecai said awkwardly, "We don't really, um, know you. Mind introducing yourselves?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," stuttered the pink collie. "My name is Laura, and this is my annoying sister, Blair." She put a hand on the purple one's shoulder.

"Me annoying?" Blair snapped, "You're one to talk!"

"And I'm Clair," Said the blue one, "Daughter of Blitz and Angeline."

"Oh, right. Cool." Rigby nodded. "But who's Angeline?"

"That would be my French sister," Said Hunter.

"The most beautiful creature on this earth," Blitz added, going into a daze, probably imagining his wife. "An angel indeed."

"Well, I guess that makes you guy's in-laws," Mordecai smirked, looking over at Hunter and Blitz.

"Oh, don't get me started," Hunter grumbled.

"So, what about you too?" Rigby turned to Laura and Blair, "Who are your parents?"

"We are," Colleen smiled and put an arm around Hunter and looked at him lovingly.

Mordecai and Rigby got the point immediately. "Ooooh!" They laughed at each other.

"I always knew you two would hook up eventually." Mordecai smiled.

"Hm, Hm. Me too." Rigby nodded. Wait, what am I talking about? Rigby snapped in his head, this is no time to be joking around. Don's in trouble!

"So, can you guys save my brother?" He frantically turned back to Hunter.

"Don't worry," Hunter smiled at him. "We'll do our best. Once we can get on Parvo's trail, we'll have Don back safe and sound. Promise."

"Well, that is of course unless he's already dead," Shrugged Blitz.

Colleen slapped him across the snout. "Ow!" He yelped, "What?"

Suddenly, a golf car rolled up from the dirt road. And in the driver's seat was Benson, who looked pretty mad, though not at the level where his beard was red. Mordecai and Rigby glanced at each other, worried. They could tell they were in trouble, though they had forgotten what for.

"Mordecai, Rigby! What do you think you're doing?" Benson called over to them. "Where's that cake I told you guys to pick up?"

"Oh, sorry Benson," Mordecai stuttered. "We forgot."

"But look here!" Shouted Rigby, "Do you know who these guys are?"

"Yes, they're the Road Rovers," Benson groaned. "I don't care. Whatever they're doing here, I'm sure they don't have time to be answering questions of annoying fans like you guys."

Benson took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. He was going to try sounding a little more understanding. "Look, Mordecai, I know you're bummed out that Margaret is getting married, but that doesn't mean you can go shirk your duties. The wedding is tomorrow. At the very least you can make sure she has a decent wedding. Now, I want you guys to go back to the bakery, pick up the cake, and bring it back here in two hours, or you're both fired." He turned away from them. "Honestly, I'm so sick of it always coming to that to get you guys to work." And with that, he drove away.

Mordecai's head mood and head sank as he was reminded about Margaret. Laura noticed this and was curious. "Who's Margaret?" She asked.

"Oh, she's just this girl that Mordecai's had a crush on for a while, and now she's getting married," Rigby answered for his depressed friend.

"Wow, that sucks," Laura said in a compassionate tone, "I've seen a lot of teenager soap operas. It sucks when you love someone and they don't feel the same about you."

"Yeah," Clair nodded.

Hunter was thinking about a few things. "Hey, Mordecai, Rigby. I was thinking. How would you guys like to come along and join us on this mission?"

Before the shocked boys could answer, the other rovers all stared at their leaders; jaws dropped and shouted "HUH?" in unison.

"Hunter? Have you gone blooming mad?" Colleen exclaimed first.

"Yeah!" Blitz added "The Master, he says never to get civilians involved, let alone offer them a spot on the team!"

"Guys, come on, let's think this through," Hunter tried to say calmly. "These guys could help us somehow."

"How?" Asked Exile.

"Well, Rigby knows the accountant captured, so maybe he can take us to his house, and we could look for clues there, for one thing."

"If that's all they're good for, we should just classify them as interrogated bystanders," Said Colleen.

"Maybe they can help us with other stuff. I got a really good feeling about these guys. I think they really have the potential and hearts to be heroes."

"Well, I think they should join," Said Laura.

"Yeah, me too," Added Clair.

"Me three," finished Blair.

"What about you, Shag?" Hunter asked the big white sheepdog. "What do you think about them?"

Shag's response was to bark lightly, then lean over and give Mordecai a light lick on the cheek.

"That means he likes you," Hunter smiled. He turned back to the rovers. "Well guys, it's five to three. Looks like we invite them."

"Aw, fine." Snarled Blitz, crossing his arms.

"So boys, what do you say? Wanna join the Road Rovers?"

Mordecai and Rigby were still speechless. They could not believe that they were being invited to join the Road Rovers.

"We'd really like to have you guys on the team," Laura said with a smile, looking directly at Mordecai.

Mordecai looked back at the beautiful pink-dressed collie. Then he looked back at Rigby who was waiting for his response. Clearly, Rigby would love to join the Rovers, but he wanted Mordecai's consent. Mordecai knew this would mean leaving the park, which he was nervous about, leaving all of their friends and co-workers behind. But then he remembered that mostly everyone around here, except Pops, pretty much hated them and were annoyed with their antics. He still remembered that he was out of chances to have with Margaret. There was not really much for them around here after all, except work and painful memories.

"Sir, it would be an honor," Mordecai finally managed to say.

The three girls cheered with glee. Meanwhile Blitz and Exile glared at the boys. They clearly did not like the thought of them joining the team. Colleen, Shag and Hunter all smiled.

"Okay then," Said Hunter. "You guys go pack your things and let your boss know you're leaving. We'll meet you guys at the front gate of the park when you're ready." He stood up, and so did the other Rovers and they all start walking away to the gate.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Rigby screamed quietly. "We're going to be super heroes!"

"Yeah!" Mordecai cheered.

"Now, let's go get our stuff!"

Suddenly, a funny thought popped into Mordecai's head. He started laughing. "Dude, let's do a few things to tick off Benson when we tell him we quit!"

"You mean get him mad one last time?

"YEEEEAAAAUHHH!"


	4. So Long Jerks

Chapter 4: So Long Jerks

As Mordecai and Rigby made their way back to the house, they went straight to their room and began packing their things. Thankfully they only had a few things to pack, so their packs were light. All they took in their backpacks were a few changes of clothes, their toothbrushes, their shaving stuff, and their wallets.

As they were walking out the door, they ran into Skips who was carrying around a bag of trash to take to the dumpster. Skips stopped when he noticed their packs, and gently put down the bag.

"You guys going somewhere?" The friendly Yeti asked.

"Well," Rigby answered slyly, "Would you believe us if we said the Road Rovers asked us to join them?"

"No."

"Well, that's what happened," Mordecai continued.

Skips suddenly had a look of shock on his face. "You guys really _aren't_ kidding?"

"Nope. If you go out to the park gate, they're in their car waiting for us!"

"It's true!" The cheerful voice of Pops suddenly exclaimed as he walked on up to them. "I was taking a stroll down the path when I overheard everything."

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Skips felt his forehead. "The rovers must see something _really_ special in you guys to ask you to join them!"

"There's a lot of things special about us, dude," Rigby smirked.

"So, does this mean you boys are leaving the park?" Pops asked, suddenly sounding sad.

"Yeah, Pops. Sorry," Mordecai scratched the back of his head.

"Oh! I'll miss you two so!" Pops pulled Mordecai and Rigby into a tight hug. After getting over the surprise, they both hugged back. They were going to miss the silly old man.

"Good luck, guys," Skips held out his hand after Pops released the duo. They both shook.

"Thanks for everything you did for us here," Mordecai smiled.

"Yeah, we had some awesome times!" Rigby added.

They started walking down the road as Skips and Pops waved goodbye after them.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Rigby's head. "Hey, dude, you know who we should say goodbye to?"

The duo stood in front of Muscle Man's trailer. Mordecai knocked. After a second, the knob turned and Muscle Man opened the door, High-Five Ghost behind him.

"What is it, losers?" the Hulk-like man asked.

"Hey Muscle Man," Mordecai said tauntingly, "Guess who just got called in to help the Road Rovers!"

"And it's not your mom!" Rigby added.

"Wait, what?" Muscle Man raised an eyebrow.

"We did!" The duo laughed.

"That's right! We're super heroes! Who's the loser now?" Rigby cackled.

Finally, Muscle Man's eyes widened as he started to understand what they were getting at.

"Yeah, who's the loser now?" Mordecai shouted.

The duo started dancing and shaking their butts at Muscle Man, singing _who's the loser now, who's the loser now?_

"Are you kidding me?" The green man roared.

"Well, we got to go help our new cool friends catch some crooks!" Mordecai started walking off.

"Yeah, see you later, momma's boy!" Rigby jeered as he followed Mordecai.

"Muscle Man, you okay?" High-Five asked his friend.

"I need to lift some weights," Muscle Man grunted.

Mordecai and Rigby were still laughing and high-fiving about how they got Muscle Man. They've wanted to rub something in that jackass's face for so long now. They were getting close to park gates when Benson stopped them, and was he ever mad. His beard was already red.

"What the heck is this, where do think you're going; I told you two to go pick up that cake, I'm sick and tired of dealing with you STUPID, LAZY, SLACKERS," Yelled Benson as he screamed at the top of his lung.

Mordecai and Rigby couldn't believe what Benson just said; did he just call them stupid lazy slackers, even if it were partially true?

"Now get back to the Bakery, bring the cake back here to the park or your fired!" Yelled Benson.

This made Mordecai so angry that all his years of putting up with Benson and his abusive bossiness were finally about to come out.

"NO! You know what, forget it! Me and Rigby are through working for you," Yelled Mordecai, getting up in his face.

"What did you just say?" Benson asked through clenched teeth.

"He said we're through working for you!" Rigby snapped.

"Who do you think you're talking too? I'm your boss!"

"Not anymore!" Mordecai shouted. "We don't need this lame job anymore!"

"What?"

"We're leaving to work for the Road Rovers!" Rigby crossed his arms proudly.

Benson almost broke down laughing. "What kind of lame story is that?"

"It's the truth dude," Mordecai muttered.

"Yeah," Rigby added. "If we were kidding, would we do... _this?_" He marched right on up to Benson and stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Benson held his hurt foot and started hopping around.

"Hmph, yeah!" Mordecai grinned, "Or how about _this_!" He jumped over to a trash can, and knocked it over, scattering trash everywhere.

Then the duo went into another dance, singing _"We're out of here, so long you big jerk!"_

When their little shenanigan was over, Benson exploded. He screamed to the heavens, started pounding at the ground, and ran off.

Mordecai and Rigby high-fived again, and marched proudly towards the gate, almost not noticing Benson tear a tree out of the ground.

Finally, they were at sidewalk. The Rovers were all seated in their car already, rearing to go.

"About time you slow-pokes caught up!" Blitz smirked.

"So, ready to go?" Hunter asked from the driver's seat.

Mordecai and Rigby smiled at each other. "Yep, ready."

"Hop in the back!" The door popped open. Mordecai took a seat next to Laura, and Rigby next to him.

"Next stop, Don's house!" Hunter announced as he hit the gas.


	5. Where's Don

Chapter 5: Where's DonMordecai and Rigby couldn't believe that they were officially now working for the Road Rovers; their lives were about to change for the better. Mordecai was a bit more nervous since he felt like he was beginning to like Laura, just as Rigby was beginning to like Clair.  
>"So Mordecai, Rigby, how did your boss take you leaving," Asked Hunter.<br>"Oh, we don't want to talk about him, he was always a jerk," Said Rigby.  
>"What do you mean," Asked Laura as she stretched her neck out.<br>Mordecai and Rigby explained to Laura and Hunter about what Benson always said and did to them.

"Our boss always blamed me and Rigby for what ever happened" Mordecai said when the story was over.  
>"Yeah, even if a lot of it was our fault." Rigby rolled his eyes.<p>

They were appalled by what they heard.  
>"Well, from what you guys told us, your boss sounds like a real jerk," Replied Hunter.<br>"Yeah, he doesn't appreciate you, he treats you like garbage, and he blames you for things you didn't do," Said Laura.  
>"Thank you, finally someone who gets us," huffed Rigby.<br>Rigby then noticed Mordecai staring out the window. He was probably still thinking about Margaret getting married to someone that wasn't him.  
>"Hey, Mordecai, you okay," Asked Rigby in a comforting tone.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine," Replied Mordecai in a disappointed tone.  
>Laura could tell that Mordecai was lying; he was still feeling crummy about Margaret getting married.<br>"Mordecai, what does Margaret look like," Asked Laura as she had gotten an idea.  
>"Well, She looks like me, but she's red and …" Said Mordecai as he stopped in mid - sentence as he saw Margaret walking down the sidewalk with her fiance.<br>"Well there she is right there," Answered Mordecai, pointing to her. Laura was analyzing Margaret's appearance. When she was done, she closed her eyes. Her suit suddenly started to bubble and change color until she looked like Margaret. Laura checked herself to see if she got every last detail of her transformation. 

"Is this what she looks like?" Asked Laura as Mordecai turned and was shocked to see her as Margaret. 

"Ahh!" Screamed Mordecai. 

"What? Why are you screaming?" Said Laura still looking like Margaret. 

"Why would you do that,? Impersonate a girl I have no chance with? That's just hurtful" Replied Mordecai."I was only trying to make you feel better," Said Laura

Then Laura changed back into her dog form thinking that she did actually hurt Mordecai's feelings. Of course Rigby was taking no notice of this as he was staring at Clair.

"Rigby, why are you staring at me?" asked Clair as she suddenly turned to see Rigby staring at her face. 

"Huh? Oh nothing" replied Rigby in shock,as he was snapped back to reality. 

_Man, I really like this girl. _Thought Rigby._  
><em>

Mordecai almost started to cry about the thought of Margaret getting married,but he knew that she would never go for him. 

Suddenly, Rigby, Mordecai, Clair, Laura and Blair were almost launched out of their seats from the brakes being slammed on the floor. 

"We're here!" exclaimed Hunter. 

"I almost died!" Shouted Blair furiously. 

"Ok, I'm sorry about that Blair, but we need to save Don really quickly!" 

"Yeah! My little bro is in trouble" Rigby said so fast Blair didn't understand. He jumped over everyone out of the car. 

"Come on! We gotta hurry!" Mordecai said anxiously to get out the car,partly because he felt so sick from traveling and partly he wanted to save Don, too. 

They all rushed out of the car to find that the door to Don's house was open... 

"Dude, he really is in trouble!" Said Mordecai even more worried. 

"Come on, we gotta go inside." Shouted Hunter calmly. 

The crew went into the house. It was totally demolished! A few walls were cracked, and papers, pens, coffee and furniture were scattered and knocked over. Everyone split up to search for clues. 

"Search for clues," Hunter barked. Everyone split up and started looking around the area. Most of the dogs started sniffing around the rooms. 

Mordecai ran to a picture that had Rigby and Don in it, smiling. 

_I thought that Don and Rigby weren't that close, because Rigby never liked Don that much! _And then he remembered that the last time they met, they talked and explained how they really felt about each other, how Rigby was always jelous of everyone liking Don more, and how Don still always looked up to his big bro._  
><em>

Looking over the picture again, he noticed some small writing on it. 

"Hey Rigby!" He called over. 

"What's up, Mordecai?" Rigby ran over to him. 

"There's a photo of you and Don that's cracked, and it has a messege." 

"What does it say?" Asked Rigby. 

"It says: I have taken Don to my secret lair that none of you know of! Especially you Road Rovers..." Mordecai read the message aloud so that everyone can hear. 

"Keep searching, guys!" Said Hunter. "Mordecai and Rigby, I'll pair you two up with Laura, Clair, & Blair," 

"Ok, we'll go look in the basement!" Replied Rigby. 

As the group of 5 walked down the stairs, to the basement, Mordecai noticed something in the far corner on the right. It was some mysterious dark figures! 

_What the heck are those?_ Mordecai suddenly asked himself, squinting to try and see more clearly in the dark._  
><em>

"Hey, Mordecai, you find anything?" Yelled Rigby. 

"Yeah, I found some dark figures in that corner over there!" 

"Hey, we can hear you, ya know!" grunted one of the figures. 

Mordecai, Rigby, and the girls all saw the dark figures now. 

Out from the darkness stood a group of harmless unicorns, the same ones Mordecai and Rigby ran into earlier last summer. 

"You guys again, I thought you were all supposed to be dead!" Rigby asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Nice to see you, too, losers," One of the unicorns said. 

"What are you unicorns doing here?" Asked Mordecai. 

"Nothing that concerns you twerps," Said another unicorn. 

"Well, it does, considering that this is my little brother's house," Yelled Rigby. 

"This dude is your _little _brother," Smirked a unicorn. A few others started laughing, probably at the idea that someone as short as Rigby was the older brother to someone as big as Don. 

"Yeah, He's taller than me, just let it out of your system," Replied Rigby as the unicorns began laughing like hyenas. 

"Enough!" Mordecai yelled after a minute, "why are you all here, anyway?" 

"Like we'd tell you, Losers," Replied one of the unicorns. 

"Tell us why you're here, right now! My brother's just been kidnapped! We're looking for him, so start talking or else!" demanded Rigby. 

"Or else what?" laughed one of the unicorns. "You going to punch me to death with your baby arms?" 

"How about I bite your tooshie for starters," suggested Blitz as he bared his teeth. Mordecai, Rigby and the girls turned to see him and the other Rovers behind them. 

"Could you not be a weird boy for one day?" asked Exile with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Who're you dogs supposed to be?" asked another unicorn. "Halloween's over." 

"We're the Road Rovers and you have some information we want," explained Hunter. 

"Oh? And what would make you think that we have any information about Parvo?" asked one of the unicorns and one of the unicorns as another slapped him upside the head. 

"I didn't say anything about Parvo," Replied Hunter with a knowing smirk on his face. 

The unicorns stood there and then made a break for it, while Mordecai and Rigby gave chase. 

"Let's move Rovers," ordered Hunter as he followed after the group up the basement stairs and out of the house. 

The Rovers exited Don's house and looked around. 

"Blimey, where did they go?" asked Colleen as she looked around for any possible sighting of Mordecai, Rigby, and the unicorns. 

Suddenly, everyone's ears perked up at the sound of fighting going on. 

Around the corner, closer to the backyard of the house, Mordecai had gotten close to one of the unicorns and he jumped onto a wall and landed onto the unicorns back, grabbing him around his neck and tackling him to the ground. 

"Where's our friend you jerks?" Yelled Mordecai. 

"Like we'd tell you geeks." Yelled one of the unicorns. 

"Tell Us Now!" Rigby shouted. Just then, Rigby strangled one of the unicorns, and tried to choke him. 

Mordecai then highjump kicked one of them in the chest then pinning down the unicorn untill the unicorn rolled Mordecai off himself as they jumped on there feet starting to throw punches and kicks toward eachother, as the rest fight the other unicorns while Rigby was still strangling the other unicorn into telling him where his brother was. 

After a while of senseless fighting, Mordecai and Rigby finally got the unicorns to talk. 

"Okay, Okay, I'll talk, I'll talk," Yelled the unicorn as Mordecai grabbed him by it's shirt. 

"Where Is Don?" Asked Mordecai in a stern tone. 

"Who?" Said the Unicorn in a confused tone. 

"My brother, where is he, What did Parvo do with my little brother, start talking, NOW!" Yelled Rigby. 

"Okay, Okay, Parvo's planning to rob Fort Knox and a Genetics Depository to fund his Cano - Mutant experiments and enhance their Intelligence to not only take down the Road Rovers, but to rule the whole world." Replied the unicorn. 

"But what about my brother, what does he want with him?" asked Rigby. 

"He needs your Brother's computer hacking skills to bypass the firewalls in Fort Knox's and the Genetics Depository's computer security programs and servers to wire all the money into his account and buy out the company that owns the Genetics Depository so he can make his plans a reality and rid himself of the Road Rovers, He's working your brother around the clock to bypass the banks security servers and transfer the money into his account, we only came here to get your brother's laptop then head back to his fortress in the Amazon Jungle." Replied the unicorn. 

"Where's his laptop, then?" Asked Rigby. 

"It's in my satchel, go ahead and take it, It won't make any difference." Replied the Unicorn. 

"Why's that?" Asked Mordecai. 

"Because you won't be around for long to tell the Road Rovers of his plans." Smirked the Unicorn as it pulled out a detonator and pushed the button on it and began beeping intensely. Mordecai and Rigby than ran like crazy towards the Road Rovers. 

"We gotta get out of here and fast the house is about to blow!" Yelled Rigby as he and Mordecai ran past the Road Rovers. 

Mordecai and Rigby went flying on top of the Street Rover hitting head first into the ground. The Rovers ran to them as Laura grabbed Mordecai and Clair grabbed Rigby as Hunter and the other rovers came to help them. 

"What happened?" Hunter said to Mordecai. 

"We got the info from the unicorns, Parvo's planning to rob Fort Knox by hacking the security servers to bypass their firewalls so he can wire all the money to his account to buy out the company that owns a Genetics Depository and fund his Cano -Mutant Experiments and enhance their Intelligence to do away with all of you, those unicorns were working for Parvo and they came for Don's laptop for some reason." Replied Mordecai. 

"Ya dude he cant get it now, but he has my brother so he can still have him hack into Fort Knox's Security Servers, Parvo's working my brother around the clock." Replied Rigby. 

"True but we need a plan to get to them and fast, but first we need to get you two back to base."

"No we cant g-" said Rigby and Mordecai as they passed out falling to the ground. 

"Laura, Blair, Take Mordecai, while Clair, you take Rigby." Ordered Hunter. 

Then Laura, Clair, and Blair expanded their hands, lifted Mordecai and Rigby and they drove off back to base. 


	6. Two Heroes in Love

Chapter 6 - Two Heroes in Love

~later at the Road Rover's base~

Mordecai and Rigby were unconscious from the explosion and the Road Rovers rushed them to the Infirmary at their base as they were rushing them to the Infirmary Mordecai was dreaming about Margaret, but the dream he was having was turning into more of a nightmare.

*wedding music* (_Mordecai's Dream_)

Mordecai are sitting in the emptiness with nobody near, to hear the wedding march, he feels as if his soul goes out of his body, one of those feeling that make you want to remove your pelt, actually he imagined the situation in which he was...

It emerged forward him the image of Margaret and her fiance upon the altar although he couldn't hear the speech of the Priest, he quite understand that fateful phrase: "if there is anyone who opposes their marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace".

At that time he willed to yell from the rooftops but nothing came from his throat when he realizing that, Mordecai couldn't do anything other than try to get to his feet but even that didn't work; the sense of helplessness that came over him at the time was worse than anything to happened to him, Mordecai couldn't do anything but mourn.

He was crying in the most painful way which that has never done; Mordecai, for some reason, maybe for curiosity or masochism he saw the scene as the Priest joined them in marriage, Margaret smiling in front of that blurred shadow, that was her fiance, while she was about to kiss him.

That smile, Mordecai will remember it for the immediate future and it will be helpful but, at present, that smile was a stab to his heart: She was happy, why he couldn't be? Because... Because he couldn't be glad for her, in background they were friends, she was his crush (platonic love) and his everything but they had succeeded in becoming friends, a dysfunctional situation that left him highly puzzled... "Mordecai", he heard a female voice say his name, "Mordecai" again... "MORDECAI"...

(_end of dream_)

"Mordecai wake up", Laura was to talk to him, "Mordecai! It's a relief that you have awoken!", she had taken Mordecai's hand, they then blushed. Mordecai immediately move away his hand from her, this approach was surprised her.

"Mordecai What's wrong?", asked Laura worried him, she tried to take the question lightly, she didn't want to spoil everything again.

"It's nothing, thanks for asking", said Mordecai trying to look calm, the nightmare had left him very upset .

"It's a must, You're a team member", told Laura showing him a friendly smile, maybe Mordecai wanted a different answer...

"Mhm... But where is everybody?", asked Mordecai noticing that he was alone in an infirmary with empty stretchers.

"Oh! Yes, the others have accompanied Rigby to do some analysis and have left me to take care for you", replied she then came into the room the others were in.

"MORDECAI", yelled Rigby just as he got into the room "YOU'RE AWOKE", yelled Rigby, then as he hug Mordecai.

Mordecai thought that Rigby was acting very worried for hug him. At that time passed on his eyes the image of Margaret smiling, he had chosen! he'll be happy and will be alongside the people he loves. He will recover his smile and will make smile his loved ones.

"Oh! Mordecai, you woke up, very good", said Hunter "Now, we'll take you to do some analysis, ok", he gave his back to Mordecai to head to the guards placed at the door of the room "Brought Mordecai to the analysis' hall", unflinchingly, the guards rushed to carry Mordecai in the other room.

"Analysis? which analysis?", asked Mordecai while he was raised by the guards, "Oh... Thanks but I can walk myself", said to get rid of the guards.

"We'll have super powers, isn't it fantastic?" told Rigby to Mordecai with the excitement painted on his face. They took their hands and began to jump for joy.

"Comrade, I still have some doubts for your choiceski" said Exile to see the Mordecai and Rigby reaction.

"Yeah, me too", added Blitz.

"Don't debate Hunter's choice", said Colleen for quite the discussions.

"Rah," said Shag and then he licked Colleen.

"See, Shag agrees with me", stated Colleen.

"Ok, Come on, We're going to the analysis' hall", concluded Hunter, "It's a command", said he folding his arms.

They guided our heroes into a room completely white coupled a monitoring office.

"Well, If you'd like Rigby already did the analysis, he's gonna be with us into the monitoring room, while you ,Mordecai, shall stay still in the middle of the white room, ok?", told Hunter to Mordecai.

"Good, We can start then", said Mordecai while he places himself at the center of the room.

The others were in the room monitoring, "Don't move Mordecai, we can now begin the test, some flying sensors, you'll turn around for scanning you" said Hunter, turning on the loudspeaker.

"Exile, Blitz, how are the parameters?", asked Hunter to his associates.

"They're excellent for the next step", answered Blitz.

"I ask you, again: are you sureski, Comrade?", asked Exile.

"Of Course, we've already discussed it, haven't we.", said Hunter, "Mordecai, you can leave the room", said he, turning on the loudspeaker, again.

Mordecai answered to Hunter showing his thumb," We'll see you in the hallway", said Hunter.

"Now, we have to go into the experiments' room", told Hunter to Mordecai to see him.

~later into the experiments' room~

The Road Rovers had led Mordecai & Rigby out of a room full of sophisticated equipments arranged in a circle around two metal loungers.

The recruits helped themselves to lie down, "Ok guys, we'll inject you with the serum developed by our laboratories", explained Hunter, "After that, we'll bombard you with some radiation that'll adapt your cellular membranes to your new skills", concluded Hunter.

"Will this hurt?" asked Rigby.

"No, usually, to our guinea pigs their skin fell after 20 minutes but nothing serious", said Blitz.

"What!," yelled Mordecai & Rigby in shock.

"He's just joking", said Colleen, "Right Blitz?", said Colleen as she snarled at him.

"Yeah, it was just a joke", answered Blitz.

"Ok, take your seats, we can start now," ordered Hunter.

"Dad are you sure that this'll end well?", asked Laura.

"Of course I don't know but they have the right sorts to become heroes then I hope," answered Hunter with utmost sincerity.

"Calm yourself, Laura, you'll see that everything will come out alright," said Blair placing his hand on Laura's shoulder to calm her.

"Yeah, me too", said Clair, "There's nothing to worry about," she added.

"I hope it does," said reluctantly Laura.

"Comrade, we're readyski", said Exile while he's watching at his screen.

"Good, Inject the serum", ordered Hunter. The serum had injected into them by the metal arms, tied to loungers, that carried the vials. Mordecai & Rigby didn't feel much pain from the injection but from the serum that burnt them arteries. "Resist guys", said Hunter to hear their moans, "Now, we'll close you into a hyperbaric chambers to deliver the radiation", said he as he makes a sign to active the chambers. From the floor emerged the chambers' compartments that closed over them.

The chambers seemed the light bulbs by the radiations. At which point Laura's concern began to emerge to light. "Dad, stop all this!", yelled Laura surprising everyone.

"It's somewhat complicated because we've achieved!", answered Hunter, then the chambers ceased to emanate light, opened themselves, they left to fall Mordecai and Rigby.

"Wow! So cool!", exclaimed the Girls at the fact Mordecai and Rigby came out with their muscles stronger and bigger than before and, to the delight of Rigby, taller too, it would seem that, at least, Mordecai reach to Road Rovers' highness while Rigby has increased his height of the 50%. In addition to this their facial features became most manly, rather attractive.

"Wow! This is incredible!", exclaimed Mordecai watching himself, "Rigby see how we have turned out!", said to him.

"Yeah, Bro! I cannot believe this!", said Rigby while he gave a high five to Mordecai, "I wonder which powers we have?", said as he admires himself.

"I can answer to this question!", said Hunter, "This machine give to our new recruits: Super-speed, Super-vision, Super-strength, Super-intelligence, Super-endurance, Super-agility".

"Well, here has listed and illustrated your powers", said Colleen while she is giving them a sheet, "Read it carefully, it could be to aid", added she.

"Perfect, We goes to get some weapons now", said Hunter.

"Comrade", said Exile while he's walking to call Hunter's attention, "It's very likely that they'll have an increase of testosteroneyski level for some weeks.", said he.

"Mhm... Have you worried about the girls, right?", asked Hunter.

"No, I don't, the girls can defend themselvesyski but Mordecai and Rigby could have to become over impulsiveyski, Comrade", answered Exile.

"And chiefly they could have to be highly fools!", added Blitz.

"Don't worry guys, you'll see that everything will come out alright. Alright!", said Hunter finishing the speech.

Mordecai and Rigby were guided down a winding metallic hallway with a floor of rather clean cement into a room of what one might expect a commander of the military to consider a conference room. What was even more stranger about the base was the several rooms that had military guards that stepped out of the way as Mordecai stepped into the armory grabbing whatever he needed picking up an M9 pistol and an M-16 assault rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attachment.

"Hey! Bro, how does this work!?" said Rigby as he catches the M203 in his hands like a wayward kid. In that instant the Road Rover come into the room, while Rigby directs the riffle to the other side...


End file.
